


Wait It Out

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rain, Road Trips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: On a long drive, Matt and Sylvie get caught in a rainstorm.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Wait It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



"I don't think we're going to be getting very far," Sylvie says, looking out the windshield at the rain pouring heavily around them. It's coming down _hard_. She can barely see in front of her. She doesn't know how Matt can, and he's the one driving.

"Nonsense," Matt says, hands tightening on the steering wheel as he leans forward in his seat, eyes squinting as he tries to see out. 

"Matt…"

"I can see fine," Matt mutters. "I've driven in the rain more times than I can count."

Sylvie has to smile. He looks cute like this, even when he's being infuriatingly stubborn. She can be stubborn too.

"Are you really willing to put my life in danger to soothe your ego?"

Matt glances over at her briefly before looking back towards the road. It's still long enough for her to see the worry there. "Of course not."

"Look, just pull over, okay?" She tries again. "The storm should pass soon. We can wait it out."

She feels herself relax when he turns on his blinker and eases them to the side of the road. He leaves the truck running but turns the windshield wipers off. "Happy?" He asks, turning his head to look at her. 

She grins, "Why yes I am."

"We're going to be late," he points out. 

"But we'll be alive."

"We would have made it there fine," he says, clearly still not ready to let it go. 

"Do you hate being in a car with me that much?" Sylvie teases. 

His eyes widen. "What? No of course not."

She laughs and pats his arm. "Relax. I was kidding. Though it is nice to know you enjoy my company."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Matt says, lips lifting into a small smile. "There aren't a lot of people I could put up with in a car for five hours."

"But you can tolerate me?"

"More than tolerate," Matt tells her. "I'm always happy to have you around."

She smiles, reluctantly looking away from his intense gaze. She blushes when she realizes her hand is still resting on his arm. She moves to pull it away, only to find herself stopped by Matt placing his hand over hers. 

She swallows and looks up at him again. He's closer now, his eyes moving across her face. She feels dizzy from the proximity. 

"Sylvie." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's okay."

"Please." 

The word comes tumbling out before she can stop it, but Matt's answering smile puts her at ease. This is right.

When he kisses her everything else falls away. It doesn't matter that they're stuck on the side of the road in a rainstorm, no doubt going to be late to the conference Chief Boden sent them to. None of it matters now. In this moment, all that matters is them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
